La venganza
by LoelGrey
Summary: Un fic entre ANDRES el 2. guitarrista y KEYI, o no... la venganza de quien es entonces?


**Title: La venganza**

Autor: Loel

Pairing: Keyi x Andres

Genre: Yaoi

Después del incidiente del concierto cuando se rompió una cuerda de la guitarra de Jesse y Andres tuve que substituirle, Jesse quería vengarse. Realmente no sabía porque queria hacerlo, pero queria hacerlo. No soportaba la idea de que Andres se habia quedado con un gesto humilde de ayudar a Jessem cuando sabia perfectamente que ése no le tragaba por nada. Por eso quería hacerle algo a Andres, pero no sabia que ni como.

El día siguiente hacía mucho frio. Se notaba también en los instrumentos porque no quería sonar como siempre. Fall into Hell habían cambiado el estudio y en el nuevo no habia calefacción y tenia que improvisar. Loel que no tenia nada que hacer se sentó en el sofá esperando a los demás. Poco a poco cogió frio, y Jesse desde la ventanad e la otra sala lo vió pero como estaba afinando la guitarra no podía ahora mismo darle calor. A cambio otra persona se acercó para sentarse demasiado cerca de su lado y ofreciendole un té caliente.

Jesse gruño. Maik estaba mirandole y miró a Andrés.

"Oye Jesse... necesitas ayuda en algo?"

"Paso...ai!" Maik le abrazó, poniendole un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Oye, si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que conmigo puedes contar! Si quieres puedo preguntar unos colegas si quieres darle una pequeña lección sin que nadie se da cuenta?!"

Jesse se quedó tranquilo. No sería mala idea.

-Un pequeño accidente no estaría mal, pero entonces nos quedaremos sn segundo guitarrista y estamos a punto de celebrar otro concierto... mierda...- "dejamelo pensar."

Jesse salió de la sala, mirando desafiadamente a Andres.

"Te toca."

"Ah gracias. Os dejo solos." sonrió y se fue para afinar su guitarra.

"Jesse, que tal va todo?" preguntó Loel, sorpbeando el té.

"Pero no bebas de eso... no te va bien para tu voz ahora..." y le quitó el té, casi romiendo la taza a la hora de ponerla encima de la mesita.

"Jesse porfavor intenta calmarte un poco, se que no te cae muy bien, pero somos un grupo y tnemeos que trabajar juntos. En tu trabajo haz lo que quieras, no me importa, mientras que no te echan por su culpa me da igual, pero en el grupo intenta calmarte un poco, colabora porfavor. Te aseguro que Andres no quiere nada conmigo."

"Asi? Como puedes estar tan seguro? Siempre esta contigo, siempre esta a tu lado y siemper me quiere humillar a mi."

"Eso es una tontería mi amor, y lo sabes... tenemos suerte que sabe tocar el violín, asi enriquecemos el sonido de nuestro grupo, no crees?"

"Si una cosa es enriquecer el sonido, pero otra cosa es que este lolito rompe la harmonia del grupo."

Loel se levantó, no podía más.

"Jesse lo siento que te diga esto ahora, pero creo que el unico que rompe la harmonia del grupo eres tu." y se fue al baño.

Jesse se quedó perplejo. - como? YO? a que le pego! - Cuando Loel volvió a salir del baño Jesse le estaba esperando en la puerta y le pegó con toda su fuerza en el estómago. Loel se sujetó el estómago y se agachó, nopodía respirar ni decir nada. Se arodillo delante de Jesse y agacho la cabeza al suelo.

"Pero... se puede... saber que... te pasa?" intentó decir entre dolores y respirando.

"Olvidate de mi." y se fue, golpeo la puerta a la hora de cerrarla. Todos se quedaron mirando. Maik apretó su puño. - este niñato de mierda... ahora tenemos otra vez el mismo problema - Keyi lo vió y quería calmarle, pero fue empujado por su hermano y Maik se dirigió a Andres.

"Oye niñato: Si no hubieras entrado en este grupo, no estaría pasando todo esto. Estas rompiendo nuestra union!" Estaba a punto de pegar a Andrés, pero Keyi le sujetó el puño.

"No... spera... dejame hablar con él." Maik le miró:

"Bueno, si crees que con ´hablar´consigues algo.. adelante."

Andres se echo un paso atrás... a Maik le daba igual, sabía que era un rebelde, pero de Keyi siempre ha tenido miedo de alguna manera.

O era por ser un satánico o por su manera de actuar, pero Keyi tenia algo misterioso que no le gustaba del todo, aparte de ser mucho mas alto y mayor que Andrés.

"Después del ensayo nos vemos en el jardín de la universidad."

Con eso Keyi se alejó y se dirigió a su bajo.

Andrés tragó saliva, la voz de Keyi era profunda, sensual y al mismo tiempo daba miedo.

---

Después del senayo Andrés le tocaba de guardar todos los instrumentos, y quedarse con el manager para recibir las utimas noticias y hacerlas común a los demás. Siempre le tocaba alguién, esta vez a Andres.

Cuando había terminado salió del despatcho de Jason, la sala de ensayo estaba vacía y le resonaba la voz de Keyi en sus oidos. Su corazón aumentó un pulso, pero se dijo a si mismo de seguir y quedar en el punto donde le había indicado Keyi.

Llegando al jardín de la universidad, la verja parecía cerrada, pero la abrió empujando con cuidado. Como ya era muy tarde, todo estaba oscuro, solo unas afrolas iluminaban los bancos. Andres no le gustaba la atmosfera, quería irse y se volteo, pero entonces Keyi salió detrás de un árbol:

"NO queras irte antes de escucharme, verdad?" A Andres la voz le parecía como si el mismo diablo hablase de ella. Se giró. veía como una sombra se acercó, el pelo liso negro de Keyi junto con su ropa negra, no ayudaban mucho en darle una imagen amable, al contrario, Andres echo un paso atrás y tocó con la esquina de la verja.

"Ehm, dime, que quieres?"

"Yo? Quiero mucho, pero no puedo obtenerlo, ya que mi señor todavía no me puede oir, pero otros a los que soy fiel, me oyen y me piden y tu cumpliras."

"Que demonios estas diciendo, no entiendo nada de nada."

"Ven aqui, sentamonos aqui, no hay nadie, estaremos solos." Justo éso era lo que no le gustaba a Andrés, pero sigió, de alguna manera se sentía atraido por Keyi aunque su cerebro le indicaba que debería huir.

Se sentaron en un banco, la luz que venía desde arriba, daba a Keyi un tono de fantasma, mas de lo que se sentía Andrés.

"Dime que quieres?"

"Si no me hagas caso y haces lo que yo te diga, te prometo que acabaras con muchos problemas, y no solamente de parte del grupo, sino también pueden haber otras personas que te haran daño, y no me refiero solamente fisico. Debes quedarte conmigo y escuchar lo que yo te diga y actuar según mis normas y reglas."

"Ehm... no entiendo nada... me das miedo Keyi."

Keyi en facto sonrió diabolicamente y se echó hacia Andrés, besándole con fuerza, introduciendole la lengua casi hasta el cuello. Andres protestó. Con sus brazos y piernas intentó quitarse a Keyi de encima, pero el otro era demasiado grande y monstruoso para poder deshacerse de él, entonces le mordió en la lengua.

"Culpa tuya por besarme!"

"Me has mordido... asi que quieres tener un pacto de sangre conmigo?" Keyi sonrio. Entonces chasqueo con los dedos y aparecieron varios chicos vestidos con capas negras de varios sitios del jardín. Se acercaron a Andres sujetandole sentado en el banco y con los brazos y piernas estirados. Keyi se levantó, se mordió más en la lengua para sacar mas sangre y besó a Andrés, mordiéndole en la lengua y besarle durante unos minutos. El cabello fino de Keyi cayó como una cortina encerrando los rostros de los dos.

-mierda, que hace... dios... no sabía que a Keyi le gusto, y estos hombres? será realmente de una secta de la cual una vez entrando no podrás salir? Que hago? Dios... socorro.-

Andres estaba horrorizado, su corazón latía hasta el cuello y Keyi se aprovechó de la situación y se levantó la falda. Si Keyi muchas veces llevaba falda, pero faldas largas goticas de hombre, cual le daban un toque más femenino todavia. Debajó de la falda se abrió la cremallera de sus boxers y se sentó con las piernas abiertas encima de Andrés.

"Sé que a penas lo has hecho con otros hombres. Vamos a ver que tal lo haces. Según como lo haces te dejaré ir o no." Con estas palabras abrió el tejano de Andrés y sacó su miembro semi erecto.

"Vaya... te gusto, no? Que dirían Loel y Jesse si nos viesenos así?"

"Y que diría tu hermanito si nos viesenos asi?"

"Diriía que te callas de una puta vez y haces lo que te ordena mi hermano!" respondió uno de los hombres encaputchados.

"QUE?" Pero antes de que Andres podía seguir hablar, Keyi le selló la boca con sus labios murmurando unas formulas espirituales mientras algo le bajó por la garganta... sangre...

- dios, la sangre de Keyi... no... no - Andres quería quitarselas de encima, pero no tenía ni la minima posibilidad.

"Lucifer mi señor, ayudame a convencer esta criatura que haga caso a tu esclavo, ofreciendose ante ti con todo su espiritu libre y obedecer a tu esclavo. Acepta esta sangre sucia y hazla vibrar entre nosotros para darte un espectaculo de libertad." Murmuro Keyi mientras que frotaba el miembro de Andrés que reaccionó enseguida, acto seguido Keyi levantó su cadera y se posicionó encima de Andrés.

"Jurame que nunca más perturbaras la harmonia del grupo!"

Andres se quedó helado, realmente Keyi lo haría con el delante de su hermano? De lante de toda esta gente? Era tan tipico para él hacerlo?

"Juralo!"

"SÏ!" Andres se quedó helado.

Keyi bajó la cadera para poder sentír la punta de Andrés en su entrada.

"Jura que dejas en paz a Loel y Jesse, nunca mas te acercaras a Loel!"

"Si.. lo juro." Andres tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía lo que iba pasar a continuación.

Pero entonces Keyi se levantó, cerró los boxers y se bajó la falda. "Soltadle." Los demás le soltaron. Andres se quedó sorprendido y se quedó también con ganas. Su corazón se calmó un poco, tenía relamente miedo de que Keyi le iba hacer algo, asi que se levantó escondió su miembro debajo de la jaqueta y se fue corriendo a casa.

---

Al día siguiente cuando todos habían quedado Andres no estaba, no aparecicó hasta muy tarde. Loel estaba preocupado y le preguntó que le pasa, pero Andres se alejó de él.

"No pasa nada... me he dormido... vamos a practicar". Loel se quedó perplejo.. la primera vez que Andres se habia quedado dormido.. - bueno... puede pasar a lo mejor tenía mucho trabajo ayer -

"Yo creo que tenia una pesadilla..." Jesse se asomó sonriendose.

"Sabes algo tu que yo no sepa?"

"Yo? No.. ayer en el trabajo apareció trade también con la misma excusa y encima era muy amable conmigo, me dirigió la palabra, atendió mis pedidos a primeras, vamos nunca mejor."

"Que has hecho ahora Jesse?"

"Yo? Nada en absoluto!"

"Por que tengo la sensación de que no te creo?"

"Nuse..." con eso se fue a la sala de ensayo llevando a Loel con la manga arrastarando.

Cuando Loel entró en la sala junto con Jesse, Andrés estaba como siempre a la derecha, pero de algún modo estaba más alejado de Maik. Y era muy blanco.

"Te encuentras bien Andres?" preguntó Loel, "Oye si tienes sueño, descansa un rato en el sofá."

"No, estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes por mi."

Efectivamente Andres había cambiado. Pero Loel no sabía porque.

Dentro de la sala de gravación todos se pusieron en posicion delante del espejo: a la derecha Keyi, seguido de Jesse, Maik en el fondo y Loel delante, Andres marginado a la derecha.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a empezar a cantar notó que Keyi estaba mirando de reojo a Andres, pero de manera muy diabólica y Andres se echó un paso atrás todavía. Entonces Loel sabía perefctamente que Andres y Keyi deberían haberse peleado, sea el motivo que sea. Cuando empezaban a tocar, Andres se equivocó enseguida y siguió asi toda la tarde. No podían hacer ni una gravación perfecta.

3 Horas mas tarde, dejando la sala de gravación, Loel se acercó a Andres:

"Oye, que ha apsado entre Keyi y tu?"

"Ei? Nada, porque?"

"Es que os noto muy raros."

"Bueno, estuvimos hablando ayer y me he dado cuenta de que no debería meterme entre vuestra vida, la tuya y la de tu pareja, lo siento de verdad."

"Pero,... no entiendo... no me digas que era tú quien daba ese aire malo..." Loel se quedó callado. - DIOS.. e culpado a Jesse, no, no puede ser... tengo que rectificarlo enseguida...- Loels e fue corriendo hacia Jesse que estaba recogiendo la guitarra.

"Jesse..." Loels e quedo respirando delante de su novio.

"Si?"

"Los iento."

"Lo sientes, que?"

"Lo de ayer.. que te habia dicho que tu eras el culpable de todo."

"Bueno, en cierta manera tenias razon, pero tambien era mucho culpa de Andres, por haberse metido siempre entre nsootros. me crees ahora?"

"Si, lo siento por haber dudado de ti mi amor."

"Bueno.. te perdonare si me dejas follarte duro toda la noche."

"QUE?" Loel se quedó con los ojos abiertos Y Jesse con uns sonrisa diabolica en la cara.

FIN.


End file.
